<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watch you sleep. by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502675">watch you sleep.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll be your blogging girl in red [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Pining, Sharing a Bed, all the pining, its wholesome i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya needs to leave; neither of them are happy about it</p><p>Based on <i>watch you sleep.</i> by girl in red</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll be your blogging girl in red [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watch you sleep.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya watched as Marinette breathed, her chest lifting itself up and falling down again. Light streamed in through the skylight and window, highlighting everything in its path. Alya’s cheeks slightly flushed as she saw the girl’s face be lit by the sun. The blanket draped over their bodies, making the bed warm. </p><p>The girl had a way of making Alya’s heart flutter. They were only friends, as it stood, but maybe that could change. <em> Maybe, </em> Alya thought. </p><p>Marinette curled up on herself more, holding onto the pillow as tightly as a sleeping girl could. Alya looked to the bottom of the bed, smiling to herself. </p><p><em> Adorable, </em> she thought. She sighed a bit and sat up, fiddling with the seam of the blanket. She noticed Marinette shiver, the covers being pulled away as Alya sat. </p><p>She looked back, pulling the sheets over Marinette’s shoulders and tucking her back in. She made her way out from under the covers, careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside her. She quietly descended the steps, throwing a sweatshirt on, trading her pajama shorts for straight-legged jeans. </p><p>She slipped her sandals into her duffel, grabbing her miscellaneous chargers and cables, placing them in their respective pockets. </p><p>Alya looked up to the loft. Seeing Marinette’s peaceful face made her heart melt, making her stomach explode into little winged butterflies. She made her way over to the bed. </p><p>“Marinette,” Alya whispered, “I have to go.” Marinette sleepily awoke, blinking a bit. She frowned, squinting once she realized Alya had all her things in hand and arm. </p><p>“Ok,” she said, a tinge of disappointment present in her voice. “I’ll see you in a bit.” </p><p>Alya saddened at her upset. She didn’t want her to be sad, but it was nice, in a sense, to know she cared. She pulled Marinette’s hand through the metal bars of the loft and held it in her own, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She placed a light kiss to her fingertips, smiling up at her. </p><p>“I’ll see you later.” she said, walking over to the trapdoor and descending down the stairs. As she left, she saw Marinette’s cheeks become a light pink, slowly deepening to a darker red. </p><p>She smiled at the small success. <em> Later, </em> she thought, her smile widening, <em> I’ll tell her. </em> Alya gripped the cuffs of the sweatshirt in determination. </p><p>She jogged down the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng apartment, the living space already smelling wonderfully full with home-baked pastries. The window was cracked open, the cool autumn breeze flowing through the screen and the curtains slightly dulling the light. </p><p>She shot Sabine a small smile while going down the stairs, ducking her head and putting headphones on. She waved Tom a goodbye, opening the door and going down the street, the bell above the door still faintly ringing. </p><p>“Tomorrow,” she said, determined as all hell, “Tomorrow <em> will </em> be the day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aGh girls<br/>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>